


Broken Heart

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-31
Updated: 2005-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-19 20:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Even after all he's done to her, she loves him still.





	Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

So it had come down to this. The whole war, everything she had fought for her entire life. Now she had reached this moment. Standing side by side with Harry, Ron, and Dumbledore. Facing Voldemort, Lucius, Bella….. And him.

His mask had been ripped off in the preceding battle, and she could see the blonde hair, once so soft between her fingers. The grey eyes, cold now, their warmth faded over the past 2 years of murder, torture, rape and other various forms of inflicted pain. Although, to most, he had always had been cold. Only to her had he opened up, their many fights a prequel to the passion that they felt for each other. She could still remember it - stolen kisses, walks through the Forbidden Forest. No-one had known of their relationship. They had both wished it that way - neither wished to deal with the questions, the looks, the lack of understanding.

She wondered if he remembered. Remembered the nights of passion, the way his every touch could make her moan. The way his hair smelt like musk, feeling so good as it ran along her skin. The way he could make her smile, even when Snape had been a complete prat to her in Potions, despite her obvious talent for the subject. How he’d visit her in the hospital wing after the battle at the Ministry, stroking her hair and telling her that everything would be alright.

She wondered if he remembered loving her.

He had joined the Death Eaters following his completion of his OWL’s. She could see the Dark Mark on his skin now, and recalled the first time he had shown it to her. The same day that he told her that he no longer loved her. That was the first day that he had ever made her cry. All his years of calling her a Mudblood, telling her that she was worthless, a whore, less than human… none of that had managed to make her cry. Strange, that love could do what hate could not.

She had not begged him. Had not raged or cursed when he told her that it was over. He had to follow the path of his forefathers. He had to complete the work that he was born for. She had merely looked at him, as if someone had shot her. She wondered if he had felt any pain when breaking her heart. His eyes had been as cold, as cold as they were now. She had not been able to see any of what they had shared in his eyes. 

And now it had come to this. Somehow the battle has accelerated around her while she had been lost in thought, her usually sharp mind missing the beginning seconds of the final act of war. She found herself face to face with him, he having just killed Ron. This fact barely registered to her as she looked into his eyes.

“I still love you.”

Her last words, her wand hanging limply by her side as he aimed the fatal curse at her. In the flash of green light, she didn’t see the tears in his eyes as she slowly crumpled to the ground.

In the end, it had not been the war that had killed Hermione Granger. A war she could handle. Hermione had died of a broken heart.


End file.
